


Club Sound

by DMajor11961



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Grinding, Idk how to tag this is my first attempt to write something for this fandom send help, M/M, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMajor11961/pseuds/DMajor11961
Summary: Alec visits a club one night and runs into a certain warlock...





	Club Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 



> This is my first ever attempt to write something for this fandom so my apologies ahead of time if there’s anything that seems off. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> “Neon” (ie this picture: https://ak3.picdn.net/shutterstock/videos/11748833/thumb/1.jpg)
> 
> (Also title from the song ‘Club Sound’ by Gent & Jawns... completely unrelated to the fic or anything, it’s just the first thing I thought of when trying to come up with a title lol)

There’s something about the club that they’re in, with its neon theme and the way everything is so darkly lit, that makes Alec loosen up a little. The dance floor is packed with people, but that doesn’t stop Alec from pushing his way through to the middle of the crowd to where he knows he’ll find Magnus.

Magnus is dancing with a Seelie in front of him and another warlock behind him, and he looks like he’s having the time of his life. Alec knows it’s for show, that Magnus loves him and is coming home with him at the end of the day, and yet... and yet. He can’t help but feel a little jealous of the two. Magnus is overwhelmingly attractive on a good day, but like this? Under neon lights, sweat glistening on his skin, his head thrown back like he doesn’t want to be anywhere but where he is, not a care in the world? Alec can’t help but gulp and think ‘he’s breathtaking’. 

At that moment, Magnus moves his head and his eyes meet Alec’s. All of a sudden it’s like the rest of the world has fallen away and it’s just them. The Seelie got a little too close and rubbed up against Magnus, which causes him to gasp but he still doesn’t take his eyes away from Alec. It’s almost as if he’s... challenging him. To come and get him... to show the rest of the club who Magnus belongs to.

Alec smirks, and heads in their direction. Magnus removes himself from between the Seelie and the warlock, who continue to dance together even after Magnus moves away. He moves his way towards Alec, and the minute that they meet, their mouths connect in an instant. The kiss is hot and desperate, Alec’s earlier jealousy coming through. He wants to show everyone that he’s the only one who gets to kiss Magnus like this, get him wrecked and dizzy from just a kiss alone. 

When they pull back, Magnus is staring at him with unglamoured eyes. Those beautiful yellow cat eyes staring back at him with unbidden desire. Alec can’t help but move back in, to turn Magnus around, his back to Alec’s front. He moves his arms to wrap around him, holding Magnus steady against him and starts a gentle grind with his hips. Magnus’s head falls back against Alec’s shoulder immediately, his body instinctively reacting to Alec’s nearness. Alec leans in and bites gently at Magnus’s ear, repeating the words Magnus once told him a long time ago when they first got back together. “I’m all into parties, but what do you say we get out of here?” and when Magnus nods moves them towards the club doors. 

He takes one last look around and smirks. The entire club watched them walk away, and Alec delights in the knowledge that no matter what else happens, this place and its various inhabitants will always be a place that they’ll always belong in.


End file.
